Life After the Kiss
by TheDivinaLPS
Summary: Tomoe finally does something to show his love for Nanami. Everything is going well between them, kinda... But one day there's a big accident, and everything is lost. Nanami has forgotten everything, how will Tomoe and her friends deal with her now? Nanami x Tomoe. Follows some of the Canon plot. PS: Sometimes Nanami will be OOC since she has lots her memories.
1. Losing Her

**A/N: Okay.. Phew it took me awhile to find a plot that you guys would like. I apologize if when I describe them kissing, I really fail. So sorry, I need to work on it, I'm still too embarrassed to detail it more. So anyway here it is! I hope you like it!**

**PS: There is some swearing from Tomoe in here.**

* * *

**~Tomoe's POV~ **

Her lips felt like they belonged with mine. I just totally lost my control, I just grabbed her and lost myself. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. We pulled away for air, "Tomoe- What is-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because I kissed her again. I couldn't help it.

We heard footsteps. _Crap! _pulled away just as Mizuki, Onikiri and Kotetsu walk back into the room. We looked away from each other, and I resumed my hostile attitude.

**~Nanami's POV~ **

I clenched my fist in my lap. My heart beat like crazy, I still couldn't get the feeling of that kiss out of my mind. My mind raced with questions, _What does this mean? Is this for real? I'm not dreaming am I?_

"We're back~~ We brought more sake!" Mizuki singed holding up a jar of sake.

"We brought cups!" Onikiri and Kotetsu held up some cups, the three of them retreated to their spots in between us.

Maybe I should pinch myself to check, I squeezed a bit o my skin hard. "ITAI! JWNDNOSHAJSPQKSN!" I yelped in pain. I'm not dreaming!

The others' eyes widened, "Um. What's wrong with you? Are you like drunk or something Nanami-chan?" Mizuki asked me.

"No, no, I think she's just finally 'going off the edge'," Onikiri suggested.

"HEY!" I yelled, "I am NOT 'going off the edge' or whatever okay?!"

"Fine sorry. But you need to chill." Tomoe put his hands up in defence.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "You know what never mind, I'm going to sleep." I got up and walked back into the shrine and jumped into bed.

I buried my face in my pillow, to conceal my flushed cheeks. I-I can't believe this... I rolled onto my back. Doesn't this mean... A grin appeared on my lips, he does like me. HAH! IN YOUR FACE TOMOE! You can't hide it anymore! MWAHAHHAHA!

Outside the shrine spirits and familiars heard a faint creepy evil laugh coming from inside the shrine. Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"What is that idiot doing?" he said before taking a sip of some more sake.

"I bet she's planning something again," Onikiri sighed.

"Nanami-chan sounds like she's having fun!" Mizuki gleefully stated, while the other three sweat dropped.

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

**~Author's POV~**

Monozono Nanami woke to the sound of the banging of pots and pans. She sleepily opened her tired eyes and sat up in bed. She saw two blurry figures walking around the room.

It was Mizuki and Tomoe, marching around the room using wooden spoons to bang on pots and pans that they held in their hands. **_CLANG! BANG_**_!_ **_BOOM!_**

The banging was so loud, and very annoying to our little Nanami-chan. She covered her hears, "WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING?!" she shouted at the top of he lungs so they could hear her over the very annoying sound.

"What was that?" Tomoe asked pretending not to hear her over the banging sounds, Mizuki began to blow the whistle continually.

"STOP! I'M AWAKE ALREADY!" she screeched, ready to pound the both of them.

"Sorry I can't hear you over this really irritating sound," he said still pretending he didn't hear her when he clearly had.

"La la la~ Wake up Nanami-chan~ La la la~" Mizuki sung loudly very off key. Tomoe and Nanami both covered their both bleeding ears, to shield themselves from becoming deaf.

"Okay now THAT is more irritating," Tomoe cringed, he had finally stopped banging on his pot.

"Mizuki! I'm awake please stop!" Nanami attempted to stop him, but he was too into in his song to hear.

"Fudge this, we're out!" Tomoe cursed, then dropped the stuff he was carrying, scooped Nanami into his arms and ran out of the room.

"A-re? Nanami-chan? Tomoe-kun~? Doku ni iru no?" Mizuki tilted his head in confusion, he was alone in the room.

**~Tomoe's POV~**

I carried her out of the room to save ourselves from further torture.

_Stupid snake. I told him to just help me make some noise with the pots to wake Nanami up_. I didn't know he was gonna produce that head splitting screaming.

Nanami tensed in my arms, which caused me to look down at her. She had her arms crossed and a cold glare upon her smooth skin. "Did I just say that outloud?"

"Yep," she replied popping the "p".

"Oh. oops," I whispered to myself.

She flicked my forehead angrily.

"Ow! What the heck?!" I screeched rubbing the small bump on my forehead.

"Put me down."

"No."

"I'm serious. Put. Me. Down. Or else."

"Or else what?" I teased.

She sighed, "(I didn't want to do this) Tomoe I order you to put me down and wet yourself in front of the public!" she said sternly.

My eyes widened, " $%#! Nanami! You b****!" I cursed angrily as my body put her down and walked out of the shrine and on to the street.

She smirked, clearly amused, and followed me outside. "Revenge is served sweet," she stated just as I felt a damp sensation go through my pants. People stopped in their cars, stopped on the sidewalk, and filmed me using those stupid devices called cell phones.

"I'll get you Nanami. I swear I will."

_But that would never happen, because everything slipped away the next day..._

* * *

**~Nanami's POV~**

I thanked the cashier and accepted the bags filled with groceries. Then I proceeded to walk out the supermarket, to find my familliars waiting for me by the door.

"You took too long Nanami," Tomoe complained bluntly.

"I missed you so much Nanami-chan!" Mizuki whined toplling me with a spine breaking hug.

"I-I c-can't b-b-breath," I stuggled to say, while my oxygen was being forced out of my lungs.

"Let go of her Snake! Your gonna kill her!" Tomoe said pushing him away from me, "We have to be careful with her, she's only a human girl."

"Oh right. I forgot sorry," the excitement left his sliver eyes.

"Hey! I'm not just some 'human girl' I'm Monozono Nanami! I can take care of myself!" I protested.

They both looked at me blankly, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Sure, you keep thinking that," Tomoe patted my back while taking on of my bags.

I just scowled, and walked behind the two demons carrying the bags. cars whizzed past on the roads. My phone beeped, I shuffled through my jacket pocket and fished out my pink Samsung Galaxy SII.

"**_Can't wait to come over for Kei's surprise party! C U soon! ^_^ :3_**" I read the short text from Ami smiling to myself. I slipped the phone back into my pocket. When I suddenly heard a faint whimper.

I stopped walking and looked around, then I saw a puppy in the middle of the left lane of the road. Oh no, that poor puppy-chan. I walked on to the street and crouched down and stroked it's head.

"No, no. You shouldn't be here in the middle of the street Puppy-chan," I baby talked him, picking him up in my arms I said, "You're coming with me, I'll take you home and fix you up." I snuggled it's face with mine.

"Nanami-chan! Dame! That's dangerous!" I heard Mizuki yell, and stepped on the road, but retreated when a car almost hit him.

"Baka! Just leave the mutt there! And get off the road! You're gonna get yourself hurt! Are you out of your mind" Tomoe shouted worriedly, as more card whizzed past.

"No! I can't leave this poor baby here! Watch I'll walk back there safely," I protested, I calmly walked across the right lane and stepped on to the left lane just as a loud honk was heard before it made contact with my body.

Before I knew it I was flying in the air. My phone flew out of my pocket and landed on some grass behind Mizuki and Tomoe. All the sound was silenced when my head hit the pavement. My vision blurred, everyone moved in slow motion. The bags Tomoe had held dropped slowly no sound was heard, when the glass bottle of perfume I bought for Kei broke to pieces on the ground, and liquid stained the floor, it didn't make a sound either. Tomoe's violet eyes showed deep shock and concern as he ran to my side. He held me in his arms and cried my name silently. I looked into his eyes and smiled before everything went dark.


	2. Do You Remember?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I wrote it and then I erased it and wrote it again, because it was boring the first time. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

**~Tomoe's POV~**  
"Is she gonna wake up soon?" I asked while lightly brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah probably," Kotetsu answered, "Well we're gonna go inside now," Onikiri said. They both floated back out of the room leaving me and Nanami alone.

I studied her face, earlier I had cleaned it from the blood, it was paler than her usual full of life colour. "You better not be dead Nanami." I whispered to myself, then I froze when she flinched.

"Phew I thought she would wake up," I sighed with relief when suddenly her eyes opened.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at me, "What's going on?"

"You got hit by a car earlier," I explained, "You're such an idiot Nanami, you should have just left that mongrel alone."

She sat up and gave me a confused look, "I got hit by a car? That explains the pain in my head," she looks me up and down, "Why do you have ears and a tail?"

I rolled my eyes, "Quit it Nanami, I'm not falling for that," I saw she was still keeping up the 'confused' act, "Okay. Fine. You're name is Nanami, there I played your game now quit the act."

"Umm. I know I'm Nanami. But.. Who are you?" she said sincerely.

**~Nanami's POV~**  
He blinked and gave me an agitated glare, he grabbed my hand and brought me into the shrine.

"Mi-zu-ki!" he grumbled.

"What is it Tomoe-kun?" a white-haired man asked, he was sitting on the tatara mat playing cards with two boys wearing masks.

The man called Tomoe, let go of my arm and grabbed him by the collar of his yukata. "What is wrong with her?!"

"Her? You mean Nanami? Well.. She was hit by a car. I thought you would know that since you were there when it happened," he said a-matter-of-factly.

Tomoe clenched his teeth, "I know that baka. Tell me why Nanami is lying to me and saying she doesn't remember who I am?!"

"Okay. Fine, we'll take her to the doctor," Mizuki (I think) pulled Tomoe's hands off his clothes and brushed himself off. They turned to me while smiling a little too sweetly, and walked towards me slowly.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to take me to the doctor, I'm fine," I insisted, they were starting to creep me out with those smiles.

"No, no, we insist," Mizuki smiled and grabbed one of my arms.

Tomoe smiled as well and grabbed my other arm, "Oh yes Nanami. We insist, we must be sure you are alright," I swear I saw a spark of rage in his eyes for a second.

I screamed in protest as they dragged me to the hospital unwillingly.

**~Mizuki's POV~**  
"She has amnesia," the doctor said while quickly scanning his clipboard, "It's common for people to have them after car crashes."

"Is it permanent?" I asked him worriedly.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not. We aren't sure about that yet, so we are gonna keep her here for a week to do some test," he explains, "Is that okay with you two? I'm sure you would want the best for your daughter."

I smiled, "Yes of course-" I was swatted in the head by Tomoe.

"We're aren't gay," he stated with a glare at the terrified doctor, "Don't go telling me things that aren't true  
idiot," he hissed at me.

"Yes, of course. My mistake. It's just so common these days..." the doctor trailed off.

Tomoe holds up a hand to stop him from speaking, "Go.. NOW!"

The doctor nods and runs off, leaving us alone with Nanami. Tomoe face softened and walked over to Nanami who was sitting on the bed.

"Do you honestly not remember anything?" he asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Nanami looks at him, "Yes, that's what I have been trying to tell you!"

Tomoe looked at the floor, his hair cast a shadow across his face so i couldn't read his expression, "You don't remember me at all..." he asked solemnly, but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

I felt pity for him. I knew they kissed a few days ago, everyone knew it would happen at one point, but it's all gone after in one day, she loses all her memory and forgets him.

"Tomoe-kun we shouldn't overwhelm her right now..." l reached out to touch his shoulder but he slaps my hand away, and grabs Nanami's shoulders and shakes her.

"Why are you doing this to me Nanami?! How can you forget me and all your friends?!" he yells at her.

"Stop! I hate you! Don't touch me," she screamed.

"Tomoe! Stop! You're scaring her," I cried, he realizes that she's trembling in fear.

He let go of her shoulders and turned away, "Sorry. I need to get some fresh air.." he mumbled and walked out the door.

After he was gone she calmed down, I sat beside her and placed my hand on hers, "Are you okay Nanami-chan?"

She looked at the floor, "I'm just a little shaken up... I don't understand why I got so scared when he touched me. I'm not even sure why I said what I did. I just got so scared and I felt angry."

I pat her hand, "It's okay Nanami-chan, it's his fault he was so aggressive with you, he just can't accept that you don't remember him, he needs time," I explained to her.

"I'm just not ready for you guys to put all this information into my head. You can't expect me to remember all of that," she started to sob, I hugged her and she buried her face in my clothes, "I'm sorry I can't remember you *sobs*"

"It's okay Nanami-chan, really," I reassured her.

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes, "Hontoni?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you just need time to let things come back to you. I won't pressure you," I smiled at her warmly.

She smiled back at me, our eyes locked, Tomoe won't mind if I just try this once... We both leaned in slightly...

**~Tomoe's POV~**  
I sat on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What is wrong with me? It's not like she's dead.. But's she forgot everything? I should go talk to her.

I got up and walked back into the building. I suddenly got this really weird feeling that made me feel uneasy. I picked up my pace to get to her room.

I stood in front of the door, hesitated and then finally had the courage to turn the knob. I stood in shock at the scenery in front of me.

* * *

**Please review, favoirite and follow! :) **


End file.
